


Promises

by tekowrites



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaciart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaciart).



> This is inspired by kaciart’s delicious art (http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/26751712022) , which I kept squeeing at while she was streaming. It’s also a chance to celebrate her birthday, even days late. Happy Birthday!

Sweat clung to him, made a mess out of his hair and started to cool under the blast of the AC.

If pressed to say anything, Billy’s only complaint about sex had to be cleaning duty.

The back of his head is always the most uncomfortable spot of all, as the short hairs like to curl into ringlets and make his neck itch. Huffing at the prospect of that itch, he shuffled out of bed, with Teddy’s light snoring carrying all the way to the bathroom.

Turning the shower taps on, he wet a sponge first, getting it soaked through for later use, then went in search for a towel. The last thing Billy wanted, was to flash his mom when he left the shower.

There was always a rhythm and a system to it, clear soak in water, soap up the sponge, initial shampooing, sponging, second shampooing, rinse, towel and leave.

He’s at the first rinse of the initial shampooing when the water, left on warm too long moved towards heat. Billy waited it out until all the suds were out, before changing it to a moderate heat again. He leaned his skin against the wall tiles to cool down a little.

The sudden chill against his back though, was completely unplanned for.

“Oh, hey there.”

“Hey.”

“You’re up.”

“Yeah.” Teddy kissed his cheek, getting directly under the shower spry. Billy felt the texture of the sponge and Teddy’s hand covering him at the exact same time. He automatically reached for the cool hand on his erection, still a little flush from the hot water, the sensation was a little alien. Teddy shifted around, his lips kissing down Billy’s neck while his hands stayed, the one with the sponge squeezed it lightly, and water slid down Billy’s body.

“I see you found, and soaped my sponge.”

Teddy grinned, and Billy could feel the smile against his neck now. “Amongst other things I plan to soap up.”

“Teddy, my parent’s room is just down the hallway.”

“If they find out, we’ll just come clean.”

“Ted, _that_ was horrible.”

Teddy pushed him flush against the wall, running the squishy sponge upward and across Billy’s stiff nipples. “Define horrible?”

“Horrible, as in you had better make good on your words.”

“Don’t I always?” It was half challenging, half dotting and Billy’s face softened at that, left the playful edge it donned during moments likes these.

He cupped Teddy’s face and kissed him, working tiny pleasure-filled sighs out of him as water trailed down both their faces.

There was a splat announcing the fall of the sponge before Teddy’s hands roamed freely over his body, settling at the back and kneading his flesh. It drew a gasp out of him, and he raised his idle hands to wrap around Teddy’s neck, leaning his back fully on the wall and inching his body higher for more contact.

Billy’s elbow connected with the plastic drawer stand and sent a bottle of conditioner to its death. The clanking of it on the bathroom tiles created an unforgiving loud sound, that was followed by immense silence from both him and Teddy.

They waited for a few minutes, before each burst into a fit of giggles that was anything but strong and manly.

 “We are _so_ gonna get busted.”

“Watch your elbows, dork, and we won’t.”

“How can I watch anything with your hand going all over my ass?”

“I’m just _cleaning_.”

If Billy had any smart comeback, Teddy didn’t manage to hear it as he slipped a soaped finger down the cleft of Billy’s ass.

Billy wiggled around, trying to get closer to Teddy and resuming their kiss. His toe hit the edge of the small tub and they almost tumbled right out of it if it weren’t for Teddy’s reflexes.

He looked at the small dent that the showerhead now sported, he was starting to rethink their shower scene when Teddy pinned him to the wall again.

“Anything we can use?”

“Medicine cabinet?”

Teddy left him there to rummage through, and pulled out an expensive hand cream his mom favored, Billy shook his head no, not so much out of fear than out of squeamishness. Teddy wrinkled his nose at that, but then bent to get the conditioner that fell off, treating Billy to grand view of his muscles and toned butt. He was so dazed from the vision, that he hadn’t noticed the shift in temperature in the bathroom.

“Water’s getting cold. You okay Bee?”

He nodded once, moved closer to Teddy’s warmer body and heard the sound of the bottle being uncapped.

Teddy poured some over both their cocks, rubbing them together in his fist, before adding more to his fingers and reaching back.

Billy took over the front, rubbing and squeezing their lengths together faster as Teddy worked his fingers in, spreading more conditioner in. It took a few minutes more, before Teddy lifted him, placing one leg over his waist and pushing Billy once again against the tiles. Billy held on and moaned as he was filled, feeling warmth spread through him as his chilled skin was met with a cold spray of water.

He brought their now intertwined fingers up, pushed his heels into the back of Teddy’s back and legs, to pull them even closer, and all the while rubbing his aching erection on his boyfriend’s abs.

Teddy bit the side of Billy’s neck, pushing and shoving for all he was worth, while Billy’s weight kept forcing him down to meet all the thrusts. He licked the outer shell of Billy’s ear and felt him shiver, peaking at that precise moment.

When Billy came, he tried to find Teddy’s mouth, kissing him, pulling him closer and letting his dead weight push Teddy all the way in. He finally closed his eyes when the tremor in Teddy’s body told him he was finally there.

Untangling his liquid limbs from around Teddy was a massive task, but Teddy lowered him down, until he was sitting in the tub. The water was shut off and Billy marveled at Teddy’s ability to recover from everything up to and including a shaking orgasm.

“I heard that.”

“Just thinking out loud.”

“Come on Bee, let’s give you a real shower this time.”

“As long as _you_ don’t drop the soap that is.”

Teddy grinned at him, picking up the abandoned sponge and lathering it again. “No promises there.”


End file.
